Introducing Lord Potter
by The Prospective Writer
Summary: Shortly after the end of Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter comes into his lordship and begins to embrace his more 'Sirius' side. With help from his dogfather, Neville, Dean and of course a certain Slytherin witch, will Voldemort even stand a chance again the Lord Potter? Rated T for minor violence, language and light adult themes. Harry/Daphne and Harry/Neville/Dean Friendship.
1. I'm A What?

**Had this idea for a while now, hope you enjoy it :) (Note: During this story I will use modern slang and maybe some other mordern stuff as simply i don't know exactly what they said or used back then)**

* * *

**Introducing Lord Potter**

**Chapter I: I'm A What?!**

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Harry didn't think he deserved the praise that Dumbledore had given him at the start of the speech. He didn't want to be reminded of that night, the pain, physical and emotional. One thing he did agree on, was Dumbledore telling the truth of what had happened to Cedric, he didn't deserve lies about how he died, it wouldn't of given him justice.

He was too lost in his thoughts to notice as everyone left, it was only when Professor Dumbledore sat down next to him that he looked up.

"It's good," He coughed, "That they know, Cedric didn't deserve anything less."

"No, he didn't, he died far too young, but that's not what I'm here for." Dumbledore replied.

"What are you here for then?" Said Harry.

"To inform you of your coming into lordship-" He was cut off.

"Lordship? What? Me, a lord? Are you crazy?" Harry said incredulously.

"No, I'm not crazy and yes, on your 15th birthday you will be be Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter!" Dumbledore with a dramatic ending.

"But I don't even know how to be a lord, or what it entails or anything!" Harry cried out.

"Harry it's all been sorted out, you will go to Sirius's house for the summer where he will teach you the how's and what's of being a lord, you won't be alone in this endeavor, Mr. Longbottom will also be becoming a lord," Said Dumbledore, "Along with that, I've also decided you will be given training by me in magic."

"You'll be training me in magic? Why?" Asked Harry.

"Harry, before you were born, a prophecy was made, it was recited thus: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..'. _I have reason to believe that you are the one born as the seventh month dies Harry and I want you to live, not die in this confrontation."

"So I'm some sort of... chosen one?" Said Harry. "Well what about Neville? He's born as the seventh month dies."

"The dark lord will mark him as his equal, your scar Harry," Dumbledore replied.

"Well I guess that's fair enough but what about this power the dark lord knows not? As far as i'm aware I don't have any special powers," Countered Harry.

"Love Harry, though it appears from what you've told me Voldemort has gotten around your mother's wards, but I'm sure love will still be extremely useful in your endeavors against the dark lord." Dumbledore explained.

"So what? I'm supposed to grab some girl and shag her?" Said Harry, liking the idea.

"Not exactly Harry," Dumbledore said, his eye twinkling, "Your mother when she died for you, it created a special bond, that protected you and made Voldemort unable to touch you or enter your relatives house. Now after what you told me about how Tom Riddle was reborn, I believe the protection has been broken. But I think you'd be best to get to bed Harry, you need to think these things over." and with that Dumbledore got up and left.

Stomach growling, Harry took a slight detour on his way to the Gryffindor tower, stopping by the kitchens for some treacle tart.

**ILP**

Harry's trunk rattled as they passed a bend on the train. He'd been trying to think of a way to tell his friends what Dumbledore had told him the night before, but he didn't want Ron to get jealous and not believe him again. Maybe I should ask Neville for some help, he's in the same spot as me, he thought.

"I've gotta go talk to Neville about something, I'll catch up with you guys later." He said, brushing past them as he left the compartment.

He wondered what to ask Neville about, everything probably. He had no idea what he had to do as a lord, more importantly, the perks.

Soon enough he found Neville in a compartment with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot.

Sliding the door open, he said, "Hey ladies man, I need to talk to you in private." with a smirk on his face.

Blushing Neville said, "Sure" before going out into the corridor with Harry, "So, what's up?"

"Lord Longbottom I request thine assistance in helping a new lord out." Harry said in his most posh accent.

Smirking Neville replied in an equally posh accent, "Oh it will be mine pleasure to assist the most ancient and noble house of Potter," Switching to his normal voice, "When did you find out?"

"Last night," Neville laughed, "Hey not my fault I didn't even know we had lords, so tell me man, what are the perks?"

"Always wanting the gold eh Harry?" Said Neville chuckling, "Well you get all the stuff your family owns for one, you should probably check out Gringotts for that, last time I checked your slightly richer than the House of Longbottom by a few hundred thousand galleons."

Harry's eyes widened, "But my vault has only 50,000 galleons in it."

"That's probably your trust vault, I didn't need one as my grandmother is matriarch until I turn 15." He replied "You also get your own wizengamot seat, not to mention the press will be all over us since we're the youngest lords since Jacibo Black in 1542."

"How old was he?" Harry said

"12, apparently after he wrecked havoc with his powers as lord, they raised the age to 15," Neville replied "Also we get emancipated so we can do our duties as lords-"

"AWESOME! FIREWHISKY!" Harry blurted out.

A few heads poked out of their compartments looking around for the noise, making Harry blush and whistle loudly.

Neville laughed, "Yes as with everything else it entails being an adult, applying for our apparation licenses, and etc, etc," stopping for a breath before he continued, "As I was saying before with our duties as lords, they are first and foremost being the heads of our 'most ancient and noble houses', we also have political power in the sense that we can along with our duties as members of the wizengamot, we can also, with the other heads of the most ancient and noble houses-"

"How many ancient and noble houses are there?" Harry said cutting him off.

"7 since it's the most magical number in existence, as I was saying," He stopped for a moment to give Harry a quick glare, "We can, along with the other heads of the most noble and ancient houses, in a majority vote of 4 or more veto any bill the wizengamot wishes to pass, even the chief warlock can't do anything about it."

"Isn't that, well, a bit injust, that because we're born into these families, we have control over the laws?" Harry asked.

"If you haven't noticed Harry, the wizarding world is a bit behind in the times," Neville said chuckling, "But don't worry the minster for magic presides over us and can cancel our veto if he so decides, and since he's voted in by the wizarding public of Britain, that is fair."

"That's good, though I don't really trust Fudge, when it comes to anything, the nutter doesn't even believe Voldemort is back," Harry said slightly pissed at Fudge's incompetence.

"Yeah, let's hope he gets voted out of office soon yeah?" Neville said, "But anyways I'm sure Dumbledore will find you a proper tutor in the ways of being a lord."

"He already has, my godfather," Harry said.

"You have a godfather?" Neville asked.

"Harry has a godfather?" Dean said as he walked up.

"Why so surprised?" Harry said grinning.

"Just never knew you had one, he hasn't been in the papers at least" Dean said.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he has" Harry muttered, quiet enough so they wouldn't hear.

"So anyways did you guys hear about Stephen?" Dean said, wincing slightly.

"Only that he was in the hospital wing for two weeks because he made a move on Greengrass." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Wasn't he in there because she hit him in the..." Neville trailed off pointing downwards.

"Yeah, the poor guy, then again only someone with a death wish tries something with Daphne Greengrass," Dean said, shaking his head, "She's a little minx, that's for sure."

"Damn she's fiesty!" Harry chuckled.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway, haven't you found a compartment?" Dean asked.

"Well I have but Harry was just talking to me about something, let's go back in yeah?" Neville said pointing to the door behind him where they could see two Hufflepuff girls talking.

"Well 'Mione and Ron probably are wondering where I've gone, so I'll get back to them." Harry said, turning.

"Come on Harry, live a little, you can't be that whipped from your best friends, hang out with us yeah?" Dean said taunting Harry.

Harry turned back instantly, "Harry Potter is not whipped." before striding into the compartment, leaving the two boys laughing as they went in after him.

"So what was that about?" Susan asked Harry once they had all sat down.

"Knowing Me and Nev, it'll probably be in Witch Weekly, hell even the Daily Prophet will publish it in about a month, right Nev?" Harry replied with a smirk that said you'll never get it out of me.

"Yeah, might even go global if it gets enough attention." Neville said, with the same smirk as Harry.

"Probably will, I have two good friends overseas that'll be able to help out with that if I asked, though one of them's coming to England soon."

"That doesn't help at all, you just made it ten times more intriguing than it already was with all that hype." Hannah said glaring at them.

"We know." They said grinning.

* * *

**How'd it go? Mainly just an information filler with Dumbledore and Neville, we'll have more of that in the next chapter with Sirius but after that fun, jokes and crazy stuff will happen :D**

**Also for any of you wondering Stephen Cornfoot is an actual Ravenclaw, just not mentioned in the books.**

**EDIT: After a crushing blow to my pride and deciding to take advice from a reviewer, I have redone this chapter in the hopes you guys will understand and enjoy this story more as I don't want it to be a 'teen smut story' it's rated T for a reason, not M. Don't worry though, it will be based on alot of humour. I hope this new information pleases you and in the future chapters more information will be revealed.**


	2. Birthday Celebrations

**Thanks for the incredible amount of follows and favourites, I was really surprised as they made me take a while to find actual emails. Even more thanks for the reviews, I do appreciate the constructive criticism no matter if it offends me slightly, I'm here to improve. I'm also incredibly sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have any _push_ to go out and write, along with my life, I didn't have time. Anyways enough moping, he's the long awaited Chapter II. Note: I did change the first chapter slightly, for all interested in a re-read.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Birthday Celebrations**

"Wha- Where's the fire?!" Harry spluttered as he was jerked into consciousness.

He looked up to see Sirius grinning at him with an empty bucket in his hands, "Happy Birthday Harry!" he exclaimed.

He gave Sirius a glare before grinning as he grabbed his wand and silently sending the water back into Sirius' face, before walking into his bathroom without looking back.

It was great at Grimmauld Place. He had his own room, his own bathroom and it was just him and Sirius there. He didn't know exactly how it happened, but after that day when he sat with Neville, Dean, Susan and Hannah, he'd gotten closer to the two boys. They had exchanged owls over the summer and this was the first time they'd see each other since school. He'd told them about how they had tamed Kreacher and removed Mrs. Black's portrait (A nigh on impossible task), he had even told them about Sirius.

He had also improved in magic over the week he had been back. Of course it was only theory and fitness training then as he was underaged, but now he was hoping Dumbledore would spice things up a bit, since he was emancipated. He had at first wondered why Dumbledore had made him run around the block more times than merlin, but he had explained that being fit would help him dodge curses that shield charms wouldn't block as well as helping him in a fight when he didn't have his wand. Sirius hadn't started educating him in the ways of a lord yet as he wanted to splash out a bit and have fun, but he promised to get started after Harry had turned 15.

Toweling himself off, Harry walked into his room and opened his wardrobe. That as one of the first things Sirius did when Harry moved in, taking him out clothes shopping, so he could 'impress the ladies'. Chucking on a white shirt, some black jeans and his 'Dobby' socks, he rushed down stairs, casting spells such as 'scourgify' or 'wingardium leviosa' as he did, taking in his new found freedom.

Walking into the dining room, he grinned. Bacon, eggs and toast awaited him on a silver platter as well as a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Dobby, you too Kreacher." He said as he dug in.

"Happy birthday master!" Dobby squeaked as Kreacher said, "Kreacher is always happy to serve, young lord."

He had to thank Sirius for Dobby as he was the one that told he simply had to accept him as his elf for him to become his elf. He had, of course asked Dobby if he wanted to become his elf, to which the elf broke down saying, "Yes, yes Harry Potter sir, it is Dobby's dream."

He noticed Sirius sit down and say, "So have you seen the paper yet?"

"Oh no, let's get it over with, pass it here." Harry said groaning.

**Introducing Lord Potter**

_Harry Potter, aged 15, is currently the youngest lord of the most ancient and noble houses along with fellow classmate at Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom. They are the youngest lords since Jacibo Black, who became lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black on 1542, aged 12. After the incident when 5 of the 7 lords lost their minds, they raised the age of becoming the lord of a most ancient and noble house._

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister For Magic has called for a renouncement of the most ancient and noble house due the fact he believes the new lord Potter incapable of performing his duties, this was voted on by the wizengamot, with two votes for and 48 against. It was then brought up by the wizengamot on whether they thought Cornelius Fudge was a capable Minister For Magic, with 48 for and two votes against, see p.8 for more information._**  
**

_Lord Potter is currently unavailable for interview, but when we caught hold of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, he had this to say, "I can assure you, over the summer before the next school year, Harry Potter will be getting the best instruction there is on becoming a lord."_

_We at the Daily Prophet wish the two new lords luck in their endeavors. See p.4 for more information on Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived._

Below the title of the article was a picture of Harry holding up the Tri-Wizard cup with a smile on his face.

"Well that's good news, Fudge getting kicked out and they didn't give me the Rita Skeeter treatment as well." Harry said grinning.

He quickly turned to page 8 and checked the list of candidates for minister for magic. He noticed Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt on the list. Putting it down, he noticed his godfather casually looking through Witch Weekly.

"Never knew you were into your more... feminine side Sirius." Harry said smirking as he began to drink his orange juice.

"Never knew you had a Hungarian Horntail tattoo." Sirius said with an even bigger smirk.

"WHAT!" Harry spluttered, spraying orange juice on the table.

Sirius chucked the magazine over saying, "Page four."

Harry turned to page four and began to read the article. Apparently he was the most eligible bachelor of the year, a bad boy, and had recently gotten a tattoo of the Hungarian Horntail that flew around his torso and back. _Damn_ he thought _that's pretty cool_.

"So are there actually such things as moving tattoo's?" Harry asked, curious.

"Yeah, of course, it's a similar charm to the one they use on portraits." Sirius replied.

"You know how we're going out to get my eyes fixed to 'make it easier for me to snog and play quidditch' as you said, can we stop by a magical tattoo shop too?" Harry said, thinking of what girls would think when they saw a dragon flying on his chest.

"You want a tattoo?" Sirius said, looking like he was about to explode, "OH I'M SO PROUD!" he started to sob fake tears.

Harry rolled his eyes,"Quit the dramatics, when are we going?" Harry said, eager to go out and do something.

"We'd better go now if we want to be back before we celebrate your birthday, side along apparation then." Sirius said, getting out of his sobbing state in an instant.

Grabbing Sirius's arm, he felt a tug on his navel before he was squeezed into what felt like a tube, before he was squeezed out again into a dusty alley. Feeling sick, Harry leaned against a brick wall, trying to recover.

"That, was horrible." He groaned as he pushed himself up off the wall.

"The place is to the right through that passage," He said pointing, "It should be the 3rd shop on the right, well I'll turn into Snuffles now."

"Aww, isn't he just the cutest!" Harry joked as he looked at his now dogfather.

Walking with a purpose, Harry strode through the passage and followed Sirius's instructions until he was outside a shop with a purple sign that read 'Renny's Tattoos'.

"Here goes nothing." Harry muttered before opening the door.

It was a plain room compared to others of the wizarding world. It was a small room with a couch on the left wall with designs covering the right wall(All of them moving of course) with a mirror in the middle of the designs. There were some real creative ones, a tree that grew, one that showed your mood, and plenty more.

A man in his twenties looked up as a bell jingled.

"Harry Potter?" He said in shock.

"The one and only, I was told I could get a tattoo here..." He trailed off.

"Yes, of course, would you like to take a look at some designs?" He asked.

"No thanks, I have one in mind." He replied as Sirius leapt up and lied on the couch.

"What would you like, Lord Potter?" The man said with a smile.

"A hungarian horntail." Harry said smirking.

"Aah, I heard from my sister that you already had one?" Renny inquired.

"Well I heard about me having a hungarian horntail tattoo, so I decided to make it true." Harry replied.

"One more question, where would you like it? Same place as the article said, I assume?" Renny said.

"Yeah, on my chest." Harry answered.

"Okay, this'll probably hurt alot, I suggest you cast a numbing charm, or shall I?" Renny questioned.

"I've had worse". Harry said, not wanting to be a wimp. _It's true, I have had worse_ Harry thought wincing at the memory of the cruciatus curse.

"Well, if you'll lie down, we can begin." Renny said, pointing out the couch as he conjured himself a chair beside it.

Taking off his shirt, he heaved Sirius off and lied down.

"Man, you weren't lying when you said you've had worse." Renny muttered, seeing scars from where the basilisk fan and ritual knife had stabbed him.

It did hurt though, Harry remarked as Renny charmed enchanted ink into his skin. His skin was burning as if someone had cast an incendio point blank at him.

Trying to keep a conversation going he asked "So, do you charm it to move after, or is it already in the ink?"

"After, otherwise the head would run off before we could add the body and that'd lead to trouble." Renny answered.

"Makes sense, so how much will this cost?" Harry asked.

"10 galleons, but for a lord, I'd lower it to six galleons." He said.

"How long will this take?" Harry said.

"Not that long, no where as long as it would take doing it the muggle way, that's for sure, probably about 30minutes." Renny replied.

"UGH!" Harry moaned to which Renny chuckled.

**ILP**

"Done!" Renny exclaimed proudly as he cast a few healing charms, "Take a look in that mirror over there."

"Wow, that's great." Harry said as he inspected himself in the mirror.

The dragon's head started on his right shoulder before going across his chest, the tail just ending before his navel. It had spikes on its neck and tail. Even as he was examining it, it let out a burst of tattoo flame across his chest before curling up to sleep. He grinned, it was better than he thought.

"Thanks Renny, this is great." Harry said, passing six galleons over "Here's your money."

"Your welcome lord Potter, and remember to tell your friends Renny's is the place to go for all magical tattoo's." He said with a smile.

"Here Snuffles." He said, teasing Sirius.

He gave a bark in response, rushing past Harry and into the alleyway where they had apparated to. Chuckling, he jogged after him.

"Damn that is a nice tattoo" Sirius exclaimed, "Wish tattoo's were used back in my day for more than just rituals"

"Where to next?" Harry asked.

"Diagon Alley for your eyes, then home." Sirius said, wondering what Harry would look like without glasses.

Grabbing onto Sirius's arm, he felt the now familiar tug at his navel, before the gut wrenching feeling of being squeezed through a tube, before he landed. He stumbled, before quickly righting himself.

"Your right, it does get better after the first time." Harry said.

"I'm always right!" Sirius exclaimed in a grand voice that left harry laughing.

"Yeah, sure. Why are we always apparating to alleyways?" Harry said.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "To not get seen obviously, it'll be the apothecary you'll want to go to, just ask them about a potion for eye sight"

"Okay, let's go." Harry replied.

Walking with a purpose, Harry and Snuffles quickly walked out of the dark alleyway and into the bustling Diagon Alley. Keeping his head down, as to not attract any unwanted attention, Harry quickly made his way to the bland apothecary, it stood out for how normal it was compared to the other stores. Opening the rickety door, he was greeted to a empty store, save for the store owner, who was refilling a jar with eel eyes.

The man looked up as the chime of the door bell rang, and jumped, scattering eel eyes everywhere as he saw Harry. Waving his wand to put the eyes back in the jar, he said, "Lord Potter, how may I be of assistance?"

"I was told that I could have my eye sight cured here." Harry stated, getting straight to the point, while Snuffles started running around the shelves as if he was chasing an invisible cat.

"Why, yes Lord Potter, I had wondered in you first year at Hogwarts why you hadn't asked for your eye sight to be cured, I thought maybe you liked the look." He replied.

"I did not know that magic extended as far as to fixing eye sight then, otherwise I would have asked earlier." Harry said.

"It's a simple potion, slightly expensive in the ingredients, but for a Lord such as yourself, I wouldn't mind giving it to you for free." The store owner explained.

"I couldn't take it for free, what is the price?" Harry said, thinking he would not abuse his powers like people as cruel as the Malfoys.

"15 galleons and 2 knuts, I will get your potion at once." He said, scurrying off behind the counter, into the backroom.

He returned with a flask that glowed with an exotic, yellow colour, saying, "To administer the potion, simply drink it upside down, without your glasses on."

"Thank you." Harry said, passing the arranged money over.

"A pleasure, my lord." He said, bowing low.

**ILP**

"A pleasure, my lord." Sirius murmured, almost mournfully, as he bowed so low his conjured top hat fell off.

Harry gave a glare, before putting a hand over his stomach, still not quite used to apparation.

"Funny Sirius," Harry sarcastically said, "That's my stuff done for today, I can't wait to see their faces when they find out I got a tattoo."

All of a sudden, they heard a muffled, "Help!" coming from the direction of the living room. Wands out, they rushed across the hallway, and opened the door to a comical scene. Neville had somehow managed to get himself stuck on the stag's head. He was flailing around madly, trying to reach his wand from his back pocket, without success. Harry and Sirius stared for a moment, before cracking up laughing. Harry fell to the ground, laughing so hard, while Sirius was already rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"Nice one Neville, how'd you manage that!" Harry said, trying to contain his laughter, breathing deeply.

"It's not funny! Your stupid fireplace sent me flying across the room when I flooed, right into this guy!" Neville grumbled.

That caused Harry to let out a little chuckle and Sirius to start banging his fist to the floor, still laughing.

"Come on! Help me!" Neville said, glaring at the hysterical Sirius.

Neville and Dean both knew of Sirius's innocence, Harry had told them when they had questioned him about who his godfather was in their letters. Harry didn't want to lie to the two mates that he was really getting close to. Dean had been shocked, but Neville had just said 'With the things that happen to you, I'm not surprised'.

Still chuckling, Harry swish and flicked his wand and levitated Neville down. Sirius finally managed to get a hold of himself and be calm enough to say, "Prongs is trying to steal your friend Harry, watch out!" with mock seriousness.

At that moment, Dean had flooed in, he had stumbled, but definitely didn't fly into the stag's head.

"How come it didn't do the same to Dean, Neville?" Harry said, grinning.

"This house has it out for me!" He exclaimed, but there was a smile on his face.

"So I guess your mum and step-dad were fine with you coming out?" Harry asked Dean.

"Yeah, you should've seen their faces when I disappeared in the fireplace," Dean replied, "thanks for hooking my fireplace up to the floo network by the way."

"Being friendly with the modern day Merlin tends to help when hooking up fireplaces," Harry chuckled, getting a slight twinkle in his eye before it faded. "Damn it!" He muttered.

Dumbledore along with the physical training he had been giving Harry, had also given him a challenge. that was to become a master at the fine and exquisite art of twinkling his eyes. To say Harry was struggling was an understatement. Usually, in his spare time, Harry strained his eye furiously trying to figure it out. Usually this rewarded him with a _very_ sore eye.

**ILP**

In a hour, all of the guests arrived. The guests included: The Weasley entourage, Hermione, Remus, and the rest of the Order Of The Phoenix minus Snape. The Order Of The Phoenix was like Albus' version of the Death Eaters (They didn't have 'Light Marks' or bow down to Albus or anything though). To enter the Order Of The Phoenix you had to be of age and out of school. Harry was an _exception_. Kind of. He was allowed to sit in on meetings, but he couldn't go on missions and even that had taken a _HUGE_ amount of effort from Albus' and Sirius' part to convince Molly Weasley that Harry had the right to be there more than anyone, considering he had lived engagements with the dark lord four times now, the only person there to beat that was Albus Dumbledore himself.

Harry didn't really get what her deal was anyway. For the most part Harry found the meetings _boring_. They involved discussing timetables of guard duty of the prophecy, a report from Snape about Voldemort (Harry grudgingly admitted was one of the better parts of the meetings), the ministry members reports, Remus' report on his progress with the werewolves, and at the end the order would leave. _Boring_. The good thing was that everyone, besides Snape and Mrs. Weasley of course, accepted his right to being there without complaint, something Harry was grateful for.

Neville and Dean felt a bit out of place with all the adults from the Order, but Harry had no such problem, after meetings order members would usually stay for dinner usually prepared by Mrs. Weasley with Tonks eagerly helping. The order members and Harry got to know each other and Harry found he could relate to most of them, whether it be Tonks and the small age gap, to being able to relate to the hardships of the past with people like Moody and Kingsley.

At the moment, everyone was situated around the dinner table, digging into the surplus amount of food. It was funny how different everyone ate, from Hestia Jones, who was eating prim and properly, to Ron who forgot cutlery even existed as he tore into a chicken breast.

He was awakened from his thoughts by a, "Blimey mate, I just noticed, you aren't wearing your glasses!" from a certain Ron Weasley.

Dean, Neville, Sirius and Harry chuckled as they had been there when Harry had 'administered' the potion.

Harry replied, "I went out to the apothecary, turns out you can fix eyesight with a simple potion, speaking of which, why haven't you used it yet, sir?"

The Weasleys and Hermione were shocked at the fact Harry was on a first name basis with Albus Dumbledore.

The headmaster replied, "The potion was only invented 50 years ago, by that time I was comfortable with my 'sexy' glasses." he twinkled his eyes as he said sexy.

At that everyone laughed at the thought of Dumbledore being sexy, though some of the adults (Mrs Weasley), did not find that funny at all. Sirius was still laughing once everyone had calmed down, on the floor again, banging his fist on the floor as he shook with mirth in front of the door to the kitchen. At that moment Tonks conveniently walked in from that said door, holding Harry's birthday cake, and being Tonks, promptly tripped on Sirius and sent the cake into Sirius' face. Everyone went quiet as they looked at the scene. At once the laughter began anew at the comical expressions on Sirius' and Tonks' cake splattered faces. Tonks' hair and face blushed bright red at her clumsiness, while Sirius continued laughing like a maniac.

Tonks cried out, "Sorry Harry! I'll whip you up another cake in no time!"

"No Tonks, that's fine!" Harry said hastily, as he saw the eager look on Tonks' face.

Mrs Weasley went to clean up the mess, as everyone else continued talking.

Calming down, Dean asked Harry, "Is she always that clumsy?"

"Always Dean, Always."

* * *

**We'll get into Harry's training with Sirius and Dumbledore next chapter, tell me if there's anything you want to see in said training and what length you'd like my chapters to be, anyways thanks again for reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following, I really do appreciate it.**


End file.
